Friends 4 Ever?
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Lizzie and Miranda still have crushes on Ethan Craft. However when Ethan breaks up with Kate he asks one of them out. Can Lizzie and Miranda’s friendship survive?


TITLE: Friends 4 Ever?  
AUTHOR: Dylan Shelby  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. - PLEASE REVIEW  
SUMMARY: Lizzie and Miranda still have crushes on Ethan Craft. However when   
Ethan breaks up with Kate he asks Miranda out. Can Lizzie and Miranda's friendship   
survive?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes this is part of my series, but you DO NOT have to have   
read any of my other stories to enjoy this. It can be a stand-alone all by   
itself. However if you want a time line this occurs when they are in the   
9th grade.  
  
Friends 4 Ever  
By: Dylan Shelby  
  
Williams High School  
April 5; 2:15 PM  
  
The news had spread through lunch and now was something that was on everyone's   
mind as they tried to concentrate on their classes. They had known it was   
coming, but no one could believe that Kate Sanders and Ethan Craft had broken up.   
There were of course different sides to the story. Some said that Ethan had   
been cheating and that was why Kate broke up with him. Others said Ethan couldn't   
stand Kate anymore and he had broken up with her, but the result was still the   
same Ethan was a free man!  
  
When Gordo had heard the news he let out a groan and looked heavenward, wondering   
why God would punish him so. It wasn't that he felt sorry for Ethan or Kate,   
but he did feel sorry for himself. With Ethan free Lizzie and Miranda would   
be almost impossible to deal with. He just prayed that neither Lizzie nor Miranda   
ever truly got to go out with him because if one of them did the other was sure   
to be crushed. Luckily it was a Friday which meant that he really didn't have   
to deal with it until Monday.  
  
He walked to his locker and heard giggling. It had already started. "Afternoon."   
He said and then turned to his locker to get the last of his stuff. He was going   
with his dad on some retreat this weekend and had to leave as soon as school let   
out. "Hey Gordo." Lizzie said as she watched him get his stuff. "So did you   
hear the news?" she asked. Miranda perked up when Lizzie asked. He turned to   
the both of them. "I'll take that as a yes." Miranda said. "Roger that." Lizzie said.   
"So are you leaving right after school?" Lizzie asked, changing the subject.   
"Yep, so have a good weekend." He said and left them.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda looked at one another and then at Gordo's retreating back.   
"Wonder what that was about." Miranda said. "Oh you know how he gets when we   
talk about Ethan." Lizzie said shrugging it away and started walking towards   
their next class. "Can you believe it?" Miranda asked. "No, I mean they have   
been going for almost nine months. That's huge in High School life." Lizzie   
said. "Very. So is the sleepover still on?" "Yep, Mom's prepared as always."   
They walked into the class and took their seats.  
  
Lizzie's House  
April 5; 7:00  
  
They had rented several movies including, American Outlaws (because they loved   
Colin Farrell), The Mummy Returns, Where the Heart Is (because Gordo wasn't   
there to make comments on sappy chic flicks), and Sleepy Hollow for late   
tonight. They also wouldn't have to hear how historically inaccurate American   
Outlaws was either. Lizzie's mom had taken them to the store and they had gotten   
candy, chips, dip, cokes, and ice cream. Something Jo McGuire didn't normally   
approve of, but it was after all a sleepover. The girls had fun and it was nice   
just to talk about boys and things that Gordo would roll his eyes at. They   
especially had fun discussing the Ethan Craft and Kate Sanders breakup. Miranda   
stayed over until Saturday evening when her mother called her back.  
  
On Sunday Lizzie had to go to her grandmother's house so Miranda was left all   
by herself. She had already been to the mall and it wasn't nearly as fun as   
it would have been if she had had a friend. She wasn't about to go to a movie   
by herself so she decided to go to the Digital Bean. She really wasn't in the   
mood for any thing so she got a coke and went and sat down at a table. A minute   
or two past and suddenly someone sat down at her table. "Hello?" she asked and   
then looked up and was stopped cold. "Hi Ethan." She said and mentally slapped   
herself for being a goof. "Hi Miranda. What are you up to?" he asked. "Oh nothing   
much and you?" she asked. A little surprised she could carry on a conversation with him.  
  
He took a seat at the table. "I'm doing okay. So did you hear about my break   
up with Kate?" he asked. "Yeah, are you doing okay?" she asked. "Yeah. She   
broke up with me because she wants to go out with Nicholas Parker." He told her   
taking a sip of his drink. "The football player in the eleventh grade?" Miranda   
asked. "Yeah. I told her go ahead. She was only using me anyway." He said   
taking another sip. "I'm sorry." Miranda said. "Its okay." He said and then   
turned back to his drink.  
  
They talked the rest of the day and he even bought Miranda another drink. When   
it was six, it was time for Miranda to go back home and Ethan offered to walk   
her home. This was like a dream; she couldn't wait to tell Lizzie. Ethan walked   
her up to her front porch, "Um...Miranda, I was um...wondering if you would like   
to you know.. go to the dance with me?" he asked. They both were stunned. Ethan   
had never thought of asking Miranda out, but after the day they had it seemed   
like the right thing to do. Miranda was just stunned. "Okay." She said. Ethan   
nodded his head and nodded, "Cool. I'll see you on Monday." He said and turned   
around and left. Miranda just watched him go. Two emotions were fighting inside,   
elation and worry. She was so happy, but what would Lizzie think?  
  
Williams High School  
Monday; 7:42 AM  
  
Miranda had been thinking of what she would say to Lizzie since Ethan asked her   
out. They were at the locker and Lizzie was talking about what went on with   
Matt when Tudgeman showed up. "Congratulations Miranda." He said as he passed   
by. Lizzie stopped and looked at Tudgeman, "What was that about?" she asked.   
She looked at Miranda expectantly. "I...um..." she wasn't sure how to put it.   
Lizzie was standing there waiting for an answer when Kate showed up. "I always   
knew Ethan liked trash." She said, flipped her hair and walked off. "What is   
she talking about Miranda?" Lizzie asked. "Well..." Then Ethan showed up.   
"Hey Miranda, hi Lizzie. So Miranda, are you going to eat lunch with me?" he   
asked. Miranda looked from Lizzie to Ethan and then saw Gordo coming up, "Sure,   
I'll see you then." She said. Ethan nodded his head, "see you then."  
  
Lizzie eyes had narrowed into tiny slits. Something had happened this weekend   
with Ethan and Miranda and she was determined to find out what it was.   
"Lizzie, um this weekend, I went to the Digital Bean and Ethan was there.   
Well we started to talk and then he asked me to the Spring Dance and I said   
yes." She said looking at Lizzie for a reaction. Lizzie felt like Miranda   
had just stabbed her. She looked at Gordo, unsure of what to say or do.   
This was not something she had ever expected. She felt very overwhelmed.   
Just then the bell rang saving them all.  
  
Lizzie had four periods to figure out what she was going to say to Miranda.   
She had gone through every scenario possible, but she knew that she really   
couldn't fault or hate Miranda. If it had been her she would want Miranda   
to be happy for her, but the fact was it still hurt. She saw Gordo approaching   
her and she let out a sigh. "How are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know."   
She told him. He nodded, "Well let's go to lunch and we can talk about it."   
he said. She walked with him to the cafeteria still trying to think of what   
she was going to say.  
  
She was in line for food when Miranda showed up behind her. "Hi Lizzie." She   
said. "Hi." She said back. "Look I won't go out with him if this is a big   
problem." She said. Lizzie looked at her for a second and knew what she was   
going to tell her. "No, you go ahead, it was just a shock is all. I'll be   
fine. I am happy for you." She said. Miranda gave her a huge hug. "Thank you   
so much Lizzie." She said and then walked back to Ethan's table. Lizzie watched   
her go and Gordo watched Lizzie. "Come on." He said taking her arm and leading   
her through the line. They went and sat at a round secluded table in the corner.  
  
"So are you going to spill or are we eating in silence?" he asked. "Lets talk about something else,   
how was your weekend?" she asked. "Boring, yours?" "Well we had fun Friday   
and Saturday, but Sunday I had to go to my grandma's and Matt was a pain as   
always." She said. She looked down at her food, but couldn't eat. She thought   
she was going to cry. "Lizzie it's going to be okay. I promise." He said.   
She looked up at him, "I know but we were going to go to the dance together   
and now Miranda has a date and it's with ETHAN." "Do you want to go with me?"   
he asked. "Huh? I thought you didn't like those things." She said. "I don't,   
but I wouldn't want you to miss it because you don't have anyone to go with."   
He told her. For the first time all day Lizzie smiled, a little one, but it was   
still a smile. "You are my best friend, thank you." She said. "Hey no problem."   
He said.  
  
Over the next few days Lizzie tried to keep up her attitude that she was happy   
for Miranda, but it was still very hard for her to except. Gordo, however was   
being an amazing friend. In fact after she gets back from seeing Miranda's   
dress he's taking her out for a cherry snow cone and then they're going to   
the park. She is actually looking forward to it. First however, she has to   
get through looking at Miranda's dress. She got there just a few minutes before   
she was suppose to be there and saw Ethan leaving and giving Miranda a kiss   
on the cheek. Lizzie's mood suddenly changed.  
  
Miranda had known this would be hard for Lizzie. It would have been hard for   
her if Ethan had asked Lizzie out, but Lizzie was really bringing down her mood.   
She didn't want to say anything, but when Lizzie finally left she let out a   
huge breath of relief. She knew then that she had to talk to her best friend   
before this became a huge problem.  
  
Meanwhile Lizzie was actually having fun. They had already finished their snow   
cones and were now making their way to the merry-go-round. Gordo was pushing   
her around and she was hanging on for dear life. She was laughing so hard that   
she didn't notice when Miranda showed up. "Hey I think we need to talk." She   
says. "Take a seat." Lizzie says as the merry-go-round stops for the last time.   
"I know that your upset about Ethan, but you are really starting to bring me down."   
Lizzie looks at her and starts to get angry, but then she looks at Gordo. "Your right.   
I am happy for you and I will get over this." She says. She means it too.   
This is stupid and silly and she is sick to death of being depressed.  
  
"Friends?" Miranda asks. "Forever." Lizzie says. "I feel like we should carve   
are names or something." Miranda says. "Why not? I have a pocket knife from   
this weekend." Gordo says. They chose the fourth tree from the bench and Gordo   
carved into the tree LM+DG+MS = Friends 4 Ever They all start laughing at   
the corniness of it, but feel reunited again. "Well I have to go, my mother   
doesn't even know where I went." Miranda says. "Alright see you tomorrow." Lizzie   
says. "Bye." Gordo said and then turned in the direction of his and Lizzie's   
house. "So are you alright?" he asks. She puts her head on his shoulder; "I'm   
going to be just fine." She says smiling.   
  
The End.  
  
Authors Notes: Alright, I am not one of those who thinks Ethan is evil. I just   
think he is incredibly stupid. However, when I saw the episode where Lizzie   
and Matt are handcuffed Ethan said he knew what it was like to not have anything   
which made think there was something there.   
  
I said this story could be a stand-alone and it could be, but if you read my   
next story, GOING HOME there is a reference to this so I felt I should write   
the story. Please review, thanx.  



End file.
